New oil and gas wells are routinely being constructed during the exploration and/or extraction of oil and gas to keep pace with the demand for gas and petroleum-based products. These wells are constructed by drilling a wellbore into the earth and encasing the wellbore with steel pipe and/or cement, for example. Such wellbores may be miles in length and may have a vertical and/or a horizontal component to them. To accurately drill the wellbore and/or to reduce health and environmental risks during the drilling, production, and/or abandonment stages, the well is routinely surveyed via electronic equipment that is placed within the wellbore.
Wireline logging generally refers to the surveying of oil or gas wells to determine their geological, petro-physical, and/or geophysical properties using electronic measuring equipment. The electronic measuring equipment is conveyed into the wellbore with a wireline cable configured to provide power and/or a pathway for communication (e.g., via electrical telemetry) between the surface and downhole electronic measuring equipment (e.g., located at the end of the wireline cable). Such electronic measuring equipment uses electrical, acoustical, nuclear, and/or imaging tools to, among other things, stimulate formations and/or fluids within the wellbore.